Pour elle
by Bella Black 2b
Summary: Défi de Mily Black : Voldy aurait pu choisir Neville mais il a préféré Harry. Pourquoi ? Et si tout ne tenait qu'à elle ?


Comme vous avez pu le comprendre, ceci est la réponse à un défi de Mily Black.

Je voulais remercier NdaM et Kaena pour m'avoir rappeler certaines précisions de l'histoire de JKR =).

Voilà... Bonne lecture !

**Pour elle**

La pièce était sombre, le silence persistant. Il attendait depuis déjà trop longtemps. Si seulement il pouvait se presser ! Puis il entendit le déclic de la porte qui s'ouvre. Il saisit sa baguette. Depuis cinq ans, il était toujours sur ses gardes.

- Lumos.

Severus Rogue se protégea les yeux de la main pour ne pas être aveuglé par la lumière s'échappant de la baguette.

- J'espère que ça avance, Rogue.

- Oui, maître.

- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres approche... il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Par trois fois défié ? Le Seigneur des ténèbres eut un imperceptible tremblement. Ils étaient seulement deux couples : les Londubat et... les Potter. D'un côté il y avait Neville, et de l'autre Harry. Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter.... le fils de Lily Evans.

Voldemort ferma les yeux, emporté par une nuée de souvenirs.

&&&

_- Pourquoi es-tu né, Tom ?_

_- Pour tuer._

Déjà petit, il avait conscience d'avoir un don. Un pouvoir qui lui permettrait de se venger de toutes les choses qu'il avait vécues. A l'orphelinat, il lui suffisait de penser très fort à une chose pour qu'elle se réalise. Au départ il avait cru être une sorte d'extraterrestre, comme ceux des contes de l'époque.

Puis ce grand monsieur à la barbe blanche était venu. Il lui avait parlé d'une école, il lui avait parlé d'une maison. Alors Tom l'avait suivi. Il avait découvert la véritable raison de sa naissance. Il avait découvert la magie. La première fois qu'il avait vu Poudlard il avait su qu'il resterait à jamais son foyer. Au fil de l'année Serpentard était devenu son logis. La maison du serpent, comme ceux auxquels il pouvait parler. En secret il en élevait un, caché dans un cachot. Un basilic.

Tom avait découvert sa vocation, et il n'allait pas la gâcher.

_- Tu aimes ça, Tom ?_

_- Plus que tout._

En seconde année il était devenu le petit prince, le mystère de serpentard. Peu de gens pouvaient se vanter de l'avoir comme ami, mais tout le monde le respectait. Il avait ces yeux noirs qui, quand on les regardaient fixement, donnaient l'impression de tomber dans un trou. Et il était beau, d'une beauté rare pour un garçon de son âge.

En seconde année il avait créé sa chambre. La chambre des secrets. Il avait vu mourir Mimie Geignarde, cette petite peste de Poussoufle qui passait son temps à pleurnicher pour un oui ou pour un non.

En seconde année Tom avait fait sa première victime, et il ne s'arrêterait pas là. Il avait goûté au sang et ne s'en passerait plus jamais.

_- Tu connais ça, Tom ?_

_- La chaleur._

C'est seulement lors de sa troisième année qu'elle était apparue. Coup du sort, c'est à cause de Potter qu'il l'avait remarquée. Ce dernier la taquinait sans arrêt à cause de ses cheveux couleur carotte. Bien qu'ils ne soient qu'en première année, leurs altercations commençaient à être connues dans l'Ecole.

Au début, Tom s'était contenté de les observer de loin. Leurs disputes le distrayaient. Puis il l'avait observée elle, sauf qu'il n'avait pas vu de problème avec ses cheveux. Il avait juste remarqué ses grands yeux verts pétillants. Il avait vu à quel point ses yeux devenaient ternes après avoir croisé Potter. Tom aurait voulu le frapper à ces moments, sauf qu'un serpentard ne défendait pas une gryffondor. Il s'était donc contenté de l'apprendre de loin, de mémoriser ses traits angéliques tout en ne lui adressant jamais la parole.

Pour la première fois une petit fleur naissait au fond du coeur déjà froid de Tom Jedusor. Une petite fleur nommée Lily.

_- Tu grandis, Tom._

_- Non. Je vieillis._

Puis elle était passée en seconde année et lui en quatrième. Il avait grandi et les filles commençaient à lui tourner autour comme les abeilles autour d'un pot de miel.

Un jour, dans le hall, Sandra Thompson l'avait arrêté pour lui dire qu'il était beau. Elle était idiote cette fille, mais ce genre de compliment faisait toujours plaisir. Surtout quand Lily était juste derrière et qu'elle se retournait pour les voir. Sûrement pour la première fois, Lily avait posé les yeux sur lui. Alors il lui avait souri, instinctivement. Elle elle avait haussé les sourcils, cherchant la personne à qui il s'était adressé. Mais il n'y avait rien derrière elle. Elle avait donc retenté un regard vers le serpentard et le sourire du jeune homme était réapparu. Elle avait continué son chemin, haussant les épaules sans y prêter attention. Un serpentard n'était pas gentil avec une gryffondor.

Pourtant Tom ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'elle n'était pas comme tout le monde. Il l'avait déjà vu traîner avec Rogue, ce garçon qu'il connaissait à peine mais qui était dans sa maison. Aucun serpentard ne comprenait l'amitié qui les liait, on insultait souvent Severus à ce propos. Mais pas Tom. Il n'insultait pas les gens qu'il jalousait.

_- Tu aimes, Tom ?_

_- Je ne suis pas faible._

Puis les années étaient passées. Deux ans, exactement. Elle avait encore grandi, embelli. Potter avait découvert qu'elle était une fille, alors leurs disputes incessantes avaient changé de raison. "Sors avec moi, Evans" était la phrase que Tom entendait le plus par jour. Pour son plus grand malheur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier quand même le jeune gryffondor, qui lui avait le droit de parler à sa belle.

Il se félicitait cependant que ses actes ne soient pas régis par une quelconque attirance pour la jeune fille. En secret, Tom préparait sa grandeur future.

Il se préparait à devenir quelqu'un, sans elle. Jusqu'à ce jour, lors de sa septième année.

_- Tu l'oublieras, Tom ?_

_- Jamais._

Il tournait seul dans les couloirs lorsqu'il entendit un cri aiguë.

- Aaah !

Il se retourna pour épier un geste dans le couloir, mais rien. Il devait sûrement avoir rêvé.

- Lâche-moi !!

Cette fois-ci il l'avait clairement entendu, alors il se retourna vers l'endroit d'où venait cette voix qu'il connaissait. La voix de Lily. Il atterit dans un petit coin sombre et observa la scène qui se déroulait devant lui. Olivier Thompson était penché sur la jeune fille, toute recroquevillée au sol.

- Laisse-la.

Lily releva les yeux vers lui. Elle les écarquilla mais n'arriva pas à voir son visage : il était resté dans l'obscurité.

- Barre-toi, gamin, avait craché Thompson sans même se retourner.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton.

Olivier s'était alors écarté immédiatement de la rousse, se réfugiant de l'autre côté du cul-de-sac. Il avait reconnu sa voix. Tom avançait vers lui, la baguette levée. Il jetta un coup d'oeil à la jeune fille qui était toujours à terre, tremblant comme une feuille.

- Tom... arrête, je l'ai lâchée.

- Doloris.

Thompson se plia en deux, gémissant à n'en plus finir. Lily se mit à pleurer bruyamment.

- Doloris, répéta Tom pour arrêter le sort.

Il laissa le jeune serpentard dans son coin pour se retourner vers la jeune fille. Elle pleurait toujours, les tremblements dans sa voix étant de plus en plus perceptibles au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait.

- N'ai pas peur, Lily.

- Ne me touche pas !

Il ne l'écouta pas et se pencha vers elle, passant un bras sous ses genoux pour la porter. Elle se débattit tant qu'elle pouvait mais sa poigne de fer la serrait trop fort. Il la conduit vers la Salle-sur-demande, entrant dans une pièce semblable à une salle commune.

- Laisse-moi sortir, pleura la jeune fille.

- Chuut...

Il la posa sur un fauteuil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Laisse-moi partir !

Il ne répondit pas. Elle tremblait de plus en plus. Il frictionna ses bras pour la réchauffer. Elle était glacée. Il la reprit dans ses bras pour la poser près du feu. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de son visage elle lui mordit le doigt.

- Petite tigresse, sourit-il. je voulais juste faire ça.

Il replaça sa mèche qui lui tombait devant les yeux.

- Laisse-moi partir, je t'en prie Jedusor.

- Calme-toi, Lily... Arrête de trembler.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lily ?

- J'ai peur.

Tom sentit son coeur se serrer. Elle avait peur de lui. Il vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, restant à une distance respectable d'elle.

- Je te promets que je ne vais rien te faire.

- Thompson était ton ami.

- Tu aurais préféré que je te laisse avec lui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non !

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

- Je ne vais rien te faire.

- D'accord.

Elle trembla légèrement de froid. Malgré la cheminée, la pièce était glacée. Il tenta un coup d'oeil en sa direction et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle sursauta.

- Lâche-moi.

Elle avait dit ça d'une toute petit voix. Il la lâcha, déboutonna sa propre veste et la plaça sur ses épaules frêles.

- Merci.

Il sourit.

- Il est tard, tu devrais rentrer à ton dortoir.

- C'est toi qui me retiens ici.

- C'est vrai. Laisse-moi encore deux minutes.

Il vint se placer à genoux face à la jeune fille et prit son visage en coupe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il rapprocha son visage du sien et humecta ses lèvres.

- Ne me touche pas.

Il fit glisser ses mains le long de son cou, de ses bras puis emprisonna ses poignets. Il s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa tendrement. Quand il se retira quelques secondes plus tard, elle pleurait.

- Tu avais promis de ne pas me toucher.

- Je n'avais rien promis.

- Tu me fais mal.

Elle montra ses poignets d'un mouvement de menton. Il desserra sa prise autour de ces derniers. Elle prit la main droite du jeune homme dans ses mains froides et tremblantes.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en regardant la bague de Salazar à son doigt.

- Ma jeunesse...

- Et ce livre, sur la table ?

- C'est moi.

Elle ne comprit pas. Elle n'avait encore jamais entendu parler des horcruxes.

- Va-t'en. Potter va se faire du souci.

- Je me fiche de Potter.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne me connais pas.

- Je sais.

Il la prit par la main et la reconduisit vers la porte de la salle. Il ne la lâcha que lorsqu'ils furent dans le couloir.

- Maintenant cours.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

- Rien. Je te promets, cette fois.

Sauf qu'il avait une fois de plus mentit. Alors qu'elle jetait un dernier coup d'oeil dans sa direction puis partait en courant, il sortit sa baguette.

- Oubliettes, souffla-t-il.

Il se cacha derrière la porte de la salle alors qu'elle se tournait dans tous les sens, cherchant la raison de sa présence ici. Il la suivit discrètement jusqu'au portrait de la Grosse dame pour s'assurer qu'elle ne risquait plus rien.

La seule conversation qu'il avait eu avec Lily n'était connu que par lui-même. Et son journal, bien sûr.

_- Tu sais ce qui t'attends, Tom._

_- La gloire._

Puis il avait quitté Poudlard, pour la dernière fois. Lily ne lui avait plus jamais parlé. Alors seulement il était devenu Voldemort, avait commencé à rassembler ses fidèles. A faire le mal.

Deux ans plus tard, il était venu à l'arrivée du Poudlard Express à la fin de l'année. Il avait attendu que tous les élèves sortent pour la voir descendre à son tour. Potter avait un bras autour de sa taille. Tom s'était approché du couple.

- Au revoir, Sirius, souriait la rousse.

- Toi, Lily, tu ne me quittes pas, avait ajouté Potter.

Il avait rafermi légèrement l'emprise qu'il avait sur la taille de la jeune femme. Elle s'était retournée pour l'embrasser. Elle avait eu ce sourire radieux qu'elle n'avait jamais eu pour lui. Alors Tom avait senti son coeur s'oppresser dans sa poitrine. Il avait sorti sa baguette de sa poche. S'il le tuait maintenant, James Potter ne tiendrait plus jamais Lily dans ses bras. Sauf que tout le monde saurait qui il était.

Alors il se contenta de baisser les yeux. Un jour, bientôt, il tuerait Potter pour avoir eu ce dont il avait toujours rêvé.

Pour elle.

&&&

_- Tu la sens encore, Tom ?_

_- La faiblesse._

Est-ce que quelqu'un avait déjà pensé que Voldemort pouvait aimer ? D'ailleurs, aimait-il encore ? Tom n'existait plus que dans un journal. Son coeur était maintenant trop froid pour acceuillir le souvenir de quelqu'un. Surtout le sien.

Voldemort baissa les yeux pour ne pas que ses fidèles les voient s'obscurcir. Les Londubat n'avaient rien à voir avec cette guerre. Le problème c'était lui. Potter, toujours Potter. Grâce à cette prophétie, il avait enfin une véritable raison de s'en prendre à lui. Parce qu'au fond ça ne tenait qu'à ça. Lui, elle. Et l'autre.

Il ouvrit la bouche et une plainte aiguë s'en échappa, comme le dernier soupir d'un condamné.

- Harry Potter. Tuez Harry Potter.

_- Pourquoi, Tom ?_

_- Pour elle._


End file.
